Such a cam follower roller device generally provides an outer tappet body, a pin mounted on the tappet body and a roller movable in rotation relative to the pin around its axis. When the cam follower roller device is in service in a fuel injection pump, the roller collaborates with a cam synchronized with the internal combustion engine camshaft or crankshaft. The rotation of the camshaft, or crankshaft, leads to a periodic displacement of a piston of the pump that rests against the tappet body, to allow fuel to be delivered.
It is also known to provide the cam follower roller device with an insert as a stroke-transmission part mounted in the tappet body. EP-A1-2 853 738 describes a device comprising such an insert supporting the pin while the tappet body supports the insert.
Such a cam follower roller device is generally delivered as a pre-assembled s unit to a motor vehicle manufacturer or system supplier. The axial length of the device may be adapted according to the application and the specification of the manufacturers or system suppliers. It is known to design a forged tappet body with adapted given dimensions for each application and for each manufacturer or system supplier.